


Sweetest Thing

by GlitterCake20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Big Dick Barnes, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Like super light, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Bucky, Shameless Smut, Super Soldier Sex, Top Steve Rogers, but steve's really the one getting fucked, cheeky Bucky, happy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: They do it. A few times. That's all.





	Sweetest Thing

  
  
Steve barely puts his stuff down when he gets home before Bucky jumps him. Literally.  
  
“Think quick!” Bucky calls out, thinking this time he’ll surprise Steve but Steve’s fast and grabs him mid air and swings Bucky so he’s straddled over Steve’s waist.  
  
“When are you gonna stop doing that?” Steve asks grinning at him.  
  
Bucky kisses him, quick, and says, “When you stop lookin’ so damn smug about catching me. You’re all sexy when you’re smug Steve Rogers.”  
  
Predictably, Steve blushes all the way down into his collar. “Yeah, okay Buck.” he carries him to the kitchen counter and sits him down, wiggling in between his legs. “How about some dinner, a nice bath, and I’ll show you just how smug I can get, huh?”  
  
Bucky bats his lashes and puts on an accent, “Oh, Rogers, talk dirty to me!”  
  
“You sound like Peggy, shut up.” Steve smiles and kisses his throat.  
  
“Peggy liked dirty talk??”  
  
Steve goes red again and Bucky loves it, “Bucky!”  
  
“Okay okay. So, you’re really gonna cook before you fuck me?” Bucky asks, “Look at this…” and cups his semi through his sweats, outlining it nicely for Steve to see. Steve makes a pained sound that for all intents and purposes means Bucky has won this argument. “You’re so fuckin’ easy doll.” he whispers into Steve’s ear while Steve rubs his cock against Bucky’s leg.  
  
He latches his mouth to Bucky’s neck and sucks hard, it shuts Bucky up for a while during which Steve makes sure it’s proper blue before he pulls off. He licks over it, as if to seal it, knowing in a few minutes it’ll be totally gone.  
  
“Hmm,” Steve looks at it, “Okay, I’m convinced.” he drags Bucky’s ass to the edge of the counter and tugs his pants down, his hand slipping between Bucky’s cheeks.  
  
“Lube?”  
  
“Check my pocket.”  
  
“Really Buck? Jesus.”  
  
Bucky gives Steve his best devilish smirk when Steve fumbles around in his pocket and sure enough finds a sample tube.  
  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that don’t you?”  
  
“Shut up, you love it.”  
  
“That I do.“ Steve squirts out some lube and slicks up his fingers. They’re back between Bucky’s cheeks, circling his hole. Bucky grinds down into the sensation, leans back on his arms and lets his legs fall open.  
  
A deep sound comes from Steve at the sight of Bucky all exposed. He leans up and gives Bucky a wet kiss before dropping down a little further, slipping two fingers into him and lapping at the tip of his cock at the same time.  
  
“Stevie… oh shit…” he tips his head back as Steve’s mouth slides over his dick, right down to the base and when he looks down again Steve’s blinking up at him with teary blue eyes. “Ug, that’s it baby. Prefect, now move.”  
  
Around his cock, Steve hums and slides his head up, working his fingers in and out of Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s body melts like hot butter, hips tilting up into Steve’s silky mouth. He gags a little and Bucky smiles, tugs him up by the hair so he can see his eyes brimming wet.  
  
He stares at Steve like that for a while, his mouth stretched around his cock—he’s a pretty big guy and it takes a lot to swallow him down but Steve’s got it down to an art form by now—his sharp cheeks hollowing as he sucks, his clear blue eyes blinking slow through dark lashes.  
  
“Gorgeous doll. So fucking gorgeous.” he breathes and controls Steve’s movements with a fist in his hair, up and down, up and down while his ass stretches around Steve’s huge fingers. “But, I’m gonna come if you keep it up.”  
  
When he pulls off with a wet sound Steve looks tousled and flushed, his lips shiny, “Think you’re ready anyway” he says all low and gravelly, slipping his fingers out and wiping the hand on Bucky’s thigh.  
  
Again, with his British accent he says, “Oh, take me now Steve!” and slaps the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.  
  
Steve bites back a laugh, swoops him off the counter and heads for the room, pinching his sides and Bucky can’t help but cackle and squirm in his hold, “Told you to quit that!” he tells him then kisses the smile off his face.  
  
They lose the clothes on the way down the hall, leaving it in a scattered trail behind them.  
  
On the bed Steve goes straight for business but Bucky does a flip Steve calls his ‘sex ninja’ move, and deposits Steve flat on his back, straddling over his waist where he begins strapping Steve’s wrist to the headboard with white silk strings that really does nothing to keep him in place whatsoever. It simply looks pretty and well, he he likes the idea of control and Steve gets off on feeling helpless. So, win win.  
  
“How??” he protests lightly, “Every damn time!!”  
  
Bucky smirks down at him, “Gotta be quick if you’re fucking Captain America.”  
  
“Well you’re just talking smack pal, no one’s fucking Captain America from where I’m standing.”  
  
“Hmm,” he shoots Steve an amused look, takes that little tube of slick and glides his fist up and down the length of Steve's dick, getting it nice and lubed up, he shifts up quickly and taps Steve’s cock against his ass just to be a tease.  
  
Steve gasps and bucks up, tugging at the dainty material around his wrists, he makes a nagging sound when Bucky pulls away. He’s watching Steve’s face and the impatience building in his brow is almost comical if it wasn’t so cute.  
  
Bucky wets his lip with the tip of his tongue, “What’s wrong Stevie hm? What’s the pout for?”  
  
“Buck,” Steve warns in the voice he uses for the press and Bucky laughs.  
  
He leans down, dick pressing against his ass again, “Ask nicely.” he whispers, challenging, and Steve flushes pink all over.  
  
“Please Buck?? Please please please??? I need—”  
  
“Hmm,” Bucky groans and sinks down so just the tip is submerged, “So pretty when you beg a little.”  
  
Steve arches up but Bucky’s got the leverage and raises himself so Steve can’t get any deeper, “Buck, please, baby… please? Just…”  
  
He lowers his body a little, halfway down Steve’s dick and squeezes with his ass, his hands coming up to rub over his nipples while Steve watches him, practically slack jawed. He puts on a bit of a performance, starts rolling his hips around and slides all the way down.  
  
A gruff sound comes from Steve’s throat, the silk ties around his wrists cut into his skin as he pulls on it, it turns Bucky on like nothing else. He presses a finger to Steve’s lip where he’s biting down on it, “Suck.” he says and Steve does.  
  
“Faster Buck,” Steve moans around his finger, all the muscles in his upper body contracting with the need to touch while he looks at Bucky, “Touch yourself, come on…”  
  
“Bossy, huh?”  
  
“Why’re you like this? Please?”  
  
He supposes the annoyed ‘please’ is better than nothing so he speeds up, really throwing his back into it, hard and fast, his right arm steadying himself on the headboard and metal one wrapping around his cock.  
  
“This what you want Stevie? Huh?” he lets the metal slide up his cock, thumbing over the slit, squeezing just a little so the arm gives a thrilling whir. Steve’s thighs stiffen beneath him and he moans, watching Bucky.  
  
“Yeah, I know you got a thing for the metal. You like when I jerk it with this hand baby?”  
  
“Fuck, yeah I do.”  
  
He jerks faster, his hot cock sliding quickly in and out of his cool metal grip, the whirring sound getting louder. Steve gets louder too, “Like this doll?”  
  
“Just—ah fuck!—just like that Buck,” Steve makes a choked sound, “Buck!” and then his dick shoots off inside Bucky, body stuttering through it.  
  
Bucky sits down hard one last time and thrusts forward into his fist, “Uhg fuck!” he grunts out and strokes his cock with frantic jerks. He comes, and it sprays all over Steve’s chest, the corner of his mouth where he licks it up, his perfect pink cheeks, even the short blonde hair at his temples.  
  
Steve lays there and takes it, hands still weakly restrained, holding his tongue out for more and Bucky thinks he’ll pass out if he comes any harder.  
  
Bucky’s heart pounds, his legs shaking around Steve’s middle as he scoops up the stray drops of come on Steve’s jaw with his finger.  
  
“Open baby.” He says, sticking the finger into Steve’s pretty pink, wet mouth and he watches Steve’s lips close around it. Feels his cock pulse in his ass, his own cock twitches out droplets of come on Steve’s chest. Bucky holds Steve’s chin and watches him swallow.  “You look so damn pretty, look at that mouth Stevie.”  
  
While squeezing Steve’s huge pecs, he shoves his dick between them, flicking his thumbs over the hard nipples and Steve smiles slack and lazy when Bucky’s hips start circling on his dick again. “One more?” Steve asks, hips meeting Bucky’s.  
  
“Fuck yeah.” Bucky says, squats up on his haunches and starts bouncing on Steve’s dick. Hot sparks fly up his spine, bordering on oversensitive. Steve’s moans crowd his ears, he too nears another orgasm, he’s so close he’s shaking, knuckles white around the dingy little ties where he pretends to be restrained.  
  
“Buck... Bucky don’t stop. Don’t—”  
  
Bucky goes harder, and the friction’s gets almost unbearable, he throws in a quick twist of his hips and Steve really seems to like that because his legs come up and his voice cracks and he’s making sounds that shouldn’t be legal. Low, whimpering, begging, wet sounds. And then he cries out and his body starts convulsing with how brutally he comes, for a second time, into Bucky.  
  
“Jesus Steve. Fuck baby.... feels that good huh?” Bucky keeps up the pace only a little while longer then starts winding it down, slower so he can really feel his come slicked ass drag up and down Steve’s cock.  
  
Steve’s twitching like a live wire beneath him, Bucky’s not sure he’s even conscious anymore. He chuckles, “Hey dollface, hey, you with me? I still got a load for you baby don’t sleep.”  
  
There’s only a dazed grunt coming from Steve, his body now slack, but he smiles up at Bucky. “Yeah, c’mere.”  
  
Bucky lifts off Steve dick slowly and crawls up so his knees bracket Steve’s chest, dick right up in his flushed face.  
  
Steve’s mouth drops open for Bucky, ready, so he grips his cock by the base and dips the head in. “Christ…” It’s so warm and soft and wet, he leaks just looking at it, finger tracing Steve’s stretched lips. “You’re already pretty fucked Stevie, I won’t go too rough. Just...” he slides in a little further, not even half of his huge dick, and then he melts into Steve’s mouth, “Ah Jesus. Just like that.”  
  
He fucks Steve’s mouth nice and slow, looking down into the pretty dark blue eyes that blink up at him, shallow thrusts in and out and it’s just as slow when he comes again. Not a commotion like he made before, he simply leans forward, breathes out all shaky and hoarse and comes against Steve’s open lips while he jerks himself loosely. With the metal hand of course.  
  
Steve leans his head up and sucks on the tip of Bucky’s dick, looks like he’s the one getting his dick sucked, he loves it so much, makes a real show of licking him clean.  
  
“I swear doll, you’re always gorgeous, but shit. You should see yourself right now babe…” Bucky rubs his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip, “This mouth around my big dick…”  
  
“You talk so much shit Barnes.” Steve says when he pulls off with a quiet pop, giving the tip one last lick before he flexes and finally rips the restraints around his wrists off with one deliberate tug.  
  
Before Bucky knows it, Steve’s mouth is on his and he’s toppling him onto his back. He lands on the mattress with a winded laugh and Steve crawls on top of him like a hungry predator, his eyes dark. He hikes Bucky’s leg up and pushes inside him again, groaning “You’re so fucking tight.” and buries his head in Bucky’s neck.  
  
“Steve… oh god!”  
  
Bucky circles his arms around Steve’s back and with only a few desperate uncoordinated thrusts, Steve whines, fisting the pillows and comes again. His heart thuds against Bucky’s chest and his face tilts just enough to kiss Bucky again, but his lips just brush open against Bucky’s own. Breathing, feeling, their skin hot and damp where they touch.  
  
They stay like that, impossibly close, every part of them connected. Steve won’t move for another hour or so, so Bucky rolls them to face one another. “Insatiable.” he whispers, taking in Steve’s impossibly beautiful face.  
  
Dreamy and a little fuck-drunk, Steve replies, “Have you seen yourself?”  
  
Bucky only smiles and snuggles closer, feels Steve dick slip out as he drifts off to sleep. They’ll clean the mess up before round two, or maybe they’ll get totally sidetracked and fuck each other into the shower tiles. The latter is inevitable if he’s being honest.  
  
  
  
Later, they wake up to a quiet and peaceful darkness outside, the streetlamps glowing in through the bedroom window.  
  
Steve’s the first to get up and make his way to the kitchen, doesn’t bother getting dressed and Bucky chuckles when he pulls a face at his sticky self.  
  
“You need a shower!” he calls after Steve and shifts up with his back against the headboard, pulling the sheets over his soft dick between his legs. He’s pretty messy himself.  
  
Steve waves an airy hand above his head, “Food first. Sustenance and all.”  
  
“You mean I didn’t fill you up earlier doll? I gave you so much!”  
  
Steve mumbles something that sounds like ‘menace’ and Bucky hears a few cabinets close, glasses clinking followed by Steve’s returning footsteps.  
  
He comes back, looking grumpy and still half asleep, holding a tray with two glasses of orange juice and a bowl of strawberries. Steve plops it down beside Bucky and crawls into his lap, all 9000 pounds of super soldier curled up like a kitten. “Eat.” he grumbles, face nuzzling into Bucky’s stomach.  
  
Bucky grabs a strawberry, “What? No whipped cream?”  
  
“You’ll just put it on my dick, Barnes, and you know it.”  
  
He thinks for a second, and concedes, “Well, you’re not wrong. Doesn’t mean I ain’t eatin— ah!!! Steve!!”  
  
Steve takes a bite of his abs to shut him up and he drops the strawberry somewhere in the tangled mess of sheets around them. Once Bucky is squirming and writhing under him with laughter Steve’s wide awake again and his hands are all over Bucky, but he’s too ticklish to feel sexy now.  
  
He giggles when Steve’s fingers slide over his ribs, his nails scraping gently on the soft skin there, his mouth laying wet kisses to Bucky’s chest, and suddenly Steve goes still and looks at him.  
  
“What?” he asks, mid laugh.  
  
There’s a long-lost look in Steve’s eyes, one Bucky hasn’t seen since they were kids, since they were both still skinny teenagers before the war.  
  
“You’re happy.” says Steve, and the look intensifies, now accompanied by something that looks like disbelief.  Like it is entirely impossible to be true.  
  
Bucky gets it. A while back, it felt so far out of bounds to think they’ll ever be happy again. But here they are. Still a bit broken but happy, healing and content.  
  
His arms go around Steve’s neck, “Bet your sweet ass I’m happy doll.”  
  
Steve leans down, looks at his lips and smiles, “Yeah,” he says, “We’re happy, aren’t we?”  
  
When Bucky nods and smiles back, Steve holds his face and kisses him.  
  
“I would be much happier, though, if you’d let me eat cream off your cock…”  
  
“Bucky. Shut the hell up.”  
  
“Bet you’d let Peggy—OW!! Okay okay!!!”


End file.
